


A Dragon at Solstice

by FlamingoLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprising results of a summer of working together to repair Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon at Solstice

The returning students for years 7 and 8 of Hogwarts the year of 1999 had decided to celebrate the holidays in the old ways of the witches. They were decorating a Yule tree and there would be a short ritual on the Winter Solstice followed by a feast the likes none had seen in several years. The night of the solstice was the longest night of the year and traditionally marked the turning of the wheel from the old year into the new and candles were lit to keep away the dark spirits that may try to find refuge. Everyone thought that since they were starting off on the first full year without an insane Dark Lord wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World that it would be a good time to remember the past and hopefully avoid making the same mistakes they had before.

Many things had changed in the past year, but more so after the defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. After the many funerals followed many trials. The Wizengamot had decided that this would be as good a time as any to make changes in the way things were run due to the glaring evidence of how badly their old system had worked and how easily corruption found its way into their government. The Wizengamot itself was subjected to Unbreakable Vows concerning their loyalty to the Wizarding World and its people. The trials themselves also changed in the way they were presided over by a group of three judges as well as the jury of the remaining members of the Wizengamot. The accused were given Veritaserum and the use of a pensieve was implemented if requested. These changes helped to clarify the crimes and the culpability of the accused and also to see if they did these things of their own free will or if they were coerced in any way. Because of the changes, Draco Malfoy and his mother were found innocent of any crimes as they had both been forced to do the things they did under both threat of death to themselves and their family as well as frequent use of the Imperius Curse. Lucius was not so lucky. He had done most of the things he was accused of with great enthusiasm and passion for his Lord’s mission. Because of these facts, he was sentenced to death.

Draco and Narcissa became much closer than they had ever had the chance to become while Lucius was alive and they found they truly enjoyed being in the company of each other. Narcissa convinced Draco that he needed to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts in retribution for the crimes he had been forced into as well as to help assuage his own guilt. She also made sure that he was going to go back and repeat his final year of schooling so that he could prove that he got the grades that he deserved and wasn’t just given them because he had been a Death Eater. Draco was a smart young wizard and she wanted to make sure that he remembered that and showed the world that he was also willing to make up for his mistakes.

When he got to Hogwarts, Draco was shocked to see the number of other volunteers there. He recognized many familiar faces and came to know many others in the months of the repairs. Many classmates were there as well as the entirety of the remaining staff. They all worked together to rebuild the majesty of the ancient castle and got to know each other better than any of them had expected. When he first arrived, he didn’t get a very warm welcome, to say the least. Most of the people present had argued that he shouldn’t be there since he had caused so many atrocities during the early stages of the war, but he found that he had a very surprising champion on his side: Harry Potter. Harry berated everyone who was trying to make Draco feel badly for his part in the war and reminded them that he had been a victim himself. Since that day, the two young men had become close friends. The animosity of the past was remembered only as a schoolboy rivalry while the present showed only smiles, laughter and support between the two.

Draco sighed to himself as he looked out of his window into the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts. So many changes had come from his summer of hard work and restoration of mind, body and soul. The days and months of working side by side made him realize just how much he and Harry had in common. They had both been condemned by assumptions and expectations. They both knew that they would still face this in the future, but were determined to move past that and find what they were passionate about in their own ways. With a small grin, he added adoring the doting mother Narcissa Malfoy had become to his list. Mother had changed and when she found out that he was becoming friendly with Harry, she had decided that she would metaphorically adopt the young man who had helped her with information about her son and in turn had given them back their lives with his defeat of Voldemort. She was always sending huge care packages to both boys and dropping in to see them on days off just to chat and deliver hugs and motherly advice. Sighing again, he remembered the last piece of advice she had given before leaving to spend the holiday with her last remaining and no longer estranged sister. 

“Draco, my dear dragon,” Narcissa cooed while hugging her son close. “I have seen you grow into such a wonderful young man over the last months and I only want to see you happy. Please hear me out before you try to deny what I’m saying because you need to hear this. I can see how much you have come to care about Harry and I wanted you to know that I approve. I have known for some time that you were not interested in any of the young witches we tried to match you up with and I have known that you prefer the company of wizards. Your father did not approve of this and you were forced to keep this part of yourself hidden, but I am not your father and I don’t care who you love as long as that person is good to you and loves you back. If you decide to pursue a relationship with young Harry, I fully support you and will be happy to see him a part of your life.” After saying her fill, she leaned over and kissed Draco’s forehead and bid her farewell while her bewildered son sat wondering how his mother had managed to fully grasp his feelings before he had even been able to do the same.

The Solstice ritual had been very simple, but moving and everyone had enjoyed sharing the feast afterwards while chatting and reveling in the company of friends. This was a small group since not many Slytherins had returned and a good many other students were either still recovering from injuries or gone for good due to death or just not wanting to return to the scene of such horror in their young lives. Draco was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slowly, he saw that the hand belonged to Harry. His face wore a pensive expression similar to the one gracing Draco’s and he knew that there would be a long night of talk and commiseration to follow. Smiling, he greeted his friend, “Hello Harry. Lovely ritual, wasn’t it?”

Harry returned the smile and nodded, “Yes, I have never been to an actual ritual, unless you count the one that I was forced into when Voldy brought himself back. I really liked the meaning behind all of this and the formality kind of reminded me that this was the same one that’s been done for centuries. It’s nice to have that connection to the past, especially when we’re looking forward to a great future now.”

“Well put. Now please tell me who you are and what you’ve done with the real Harry Potter because there is no way he could have come up with that all by himself.”

Laughing, Harry lightly punched Draco in the shoulder. “I’ll have you know that I can come up with all kinds of coherent and even occasionally inspiring things with no help. Now what I really came over here for was to see what has that sad look on your face and to see what can be done to remove it.”

Blushing lightly at the turn his thoughts had just taken, Draco quietly responded, “I was just thinking that even though he was an evil bastard, I was going to miss my father being there for me this holiday.”

Harry quickly grabbed his friend into a tight hug and apologized for his obvious lack of tact. “I hadn’t even thought of that Draco. I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Taking in the concerned look on the dark-haired boy’s face, Draco quickly got a slightly evil look in his eyes and smirked while thinking of the sight he’d gotten a few days ago while everyone was decorating the Yule tree. Apparently the sexy savior of the Wizarding World had a tattoo on his right hip that he wouldn’t let Draco see and he really wanted to see it for some reason. Drawling his answer slowly, Draco said, “I think that maybe a teensy little look at your hidden tattoo might make me smile just a little. Do you think I might get a peek?” Batting his lashes at Harry just added to the puppy dog impression he was giving, but it did seem to work.

Watching Draco’s sad eyes turn teasing was always an experience that took away Harry’s breath and made him say yes to just about anything Draco asked. This was no different, so while blushing at the thought of removing his shirt in front of his secret crush, Harry agreed, but made sure to let him know that it would not be there in the middle of the Great Hall and that Draco would NOT be speaking of this to anyone else under threat of death or loss of hair care products.

Draco agreed to the terms and followed Harry to the dorm the eighth year students shared. It was mostly deserted since everyone was still enjoying all of the food from the feast so Harry quickly tugged Draco into his room and after one last death glare, he removed his shirt and turned so that Draco could see the living ink on the side of his hip. Draco was captivated by what he saw and what he was hoping that this might mean for him. Looking back at him from Harry’s hip was a beautiful green dragon with silver eyes and tiny puffs of smoke coming from its snout whenever it took a breath. Without thinking, Draco reached out to touch the tiny creature and when he heard Harry’s quick gasp, he realized what he had just done and blushed a violent shade of red while pulling away his hand from the warm skin housing the dragon.

“It was for you,” he thought he heard Harry say. Draco’s shocked eyes shot to his face and asked what Harry meant. Smiling back at Draco, Harry answered, “I’ve seen all of the things you’ve done these last few months and how strong you are. I had been thinking about getting something to commemorate the end of this age of darkness and show that I was truly looking forward to what happens in the future and you inspired me. That’s why I have a Slytherin colored dragon with your eyes. I hope that you don’t mind. Or think that I’m nuts or a weird stalker or anything like that,” Harry added quietly.

Draco was so shocked by Harry’s response that he almost couldn’t think straight. Was he really saying what he thought he was saying? Did Harry really think he was hope for the future? Before he could second guess himself any further, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “That was the sweetest thing I’ve heard in a very long time.”

Leaning in for another kiss, he whispered, “Happy Christmas, Draco.”

Pulling him closer into a cuddle, Draco responded, “Blessed Solstice, Harry. Now can we please shut up and kiss?”

Chuckling loudly, Harry agrees and they leaned back onto the bed and snuggled close together while kissing and just enjoying the company of their new relationship.


End file.
